Like Toy Soldiers
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Rating for curses. Ok its a song fic to Eminem's Like toy Soliders (GO EM). During battle 1 was shot and 5 was by his side the whole time. Full Sum inside. One-shot. If you review this I'll review yours! SEAGULLS StILL StILl RuLe! BTW after a few reviews


Ok this is one-shot. Song is Eminem (my fav) Like Toy Soliders. I've been dying to do this and it's my first song fic so be nice. Flames are welcome though. SUMMARY: During a battle with father he pulls out a real gun and shoots #1 in the head. He is severely injured and is rushed to the hospital. #5 is with him the whole time and wants to admit she loves him face-to-face before he dies. 1/5 and I'm not saying whether or not character death. Oh and warning it's EMINEM so the lyrics aren't exactly NICE!

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SHIT! EMINEM IS TRADEMARKED OF MARSHAL MATTERS AND CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR TO MR. WARTBUTAN (SP MAJOR) AND CN!

Father was getting his ass kicked and he knew it. They all figured he'd call someone t get him out of there or he'd just leave. But no one and I mean NO ONE would have expected what happened.

_Step by Step_

_Heart to Heart_

_Left Right Left _

_We all fall down _

_Like Toy Soldiers_

_Step by Step_

_Heart to Heart _

_Left Right Left_

_We all fall down_

_Like Toy Soldiers_

#2 was up in the air planning for an aerial attack, #3 was slighty hit so #4 rushed over to her #s 5 & 1 were battling father on their own. Father threw a fireball at #5 and it knocked her gun out of her hand. She called for #1 to cover her. She grabbed it and fired at father again which hit him, hard.

_Bit by Bit_

_Torn Apart_

_We never win _

_But the battle wages on_

_For Toy Soldiers _

_I'm supposed to be the solider who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I ain't ever supposed to show it my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_And if it means goin' toe to toe with the Benziot_

_Doesn't matter I never drag them in battles that I can't handle I'm supposed to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide them _**(a/n that SO sounds lke #1) **_if some shit ever just pops up I'm supposed to be beside them._

Father got up and you could see he was mega pissed. He stood up and looked directly at #5 who just stared back. #5 went to shoot at him but he took out a gun. #5 dropped the gun and started backing up. Father took aim and was about to fire.

_  
Now Ja said "I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it"  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit be way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it._

#1's POV

"Oh my god he's gonna shoot her! I have to…I don't know! OMG he's gonna kill her!" he thought. #1 started running as fast as he could. (a/n sry bout this being so short)

Regular POV

#1 kept running he heard the shot and jumped in front of #5 and knocking her over. When #5 got up father was gone and #1 was bleeding from the head.

"Oh my god! NIGEL SPEAK SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" #5 cried.

"Abby, I…I lov…" he started but fainted. #5 picked him up and started running as fast as she could towards the hospital. She jumped a few fences and avoided a couple of dogs.

_  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it i understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz…_

She kept running nonstop. When she was about 5 blocks away she found a skateboard and hopped on and threw #1 over her shoulder. She was happy cause three of the five blocks were downhill. She went as fast as she could down the hill. Then she remembered one of the blocks was under construction. She also saw that they had a ramp set up so she lined herself up directly with the ramp and she prepared herself for flight.

_Step by Step_

_Heart to Heart_

_Left Right Left_

_We all fall down_

_Like Toy Soliders_

_Bit by Bit_

_Torn Apart_

_We never win but the battle wages on_

_For Toy Soldiers_

#5 held onto #1 tighter because she was afraid she drop him while they were in the air. They went off the ramp and the construction workers glared at them. Soon came the part #5 was dreading, landing. She bended her knees and closed her eyes. When she felt like she was on the ground she opened them. They were going really fast down the street, #5 could see the hospital two blacks away. She soon reached the hospital and rushed to the ER.

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" She screamed at the receptionist and put #1 down.

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
_

5 doctors immediately went and took #1 into surgery to remove the bullet. #5 plopped down on a chair in the waiting room. She grabbed the nearest magazine and started reading but all she could concentrate on was #1.

_Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
_

After about three hours in surgery a doctor came out, her dad, and told her that she could see him. She jumped out of her chair and followed him. She asked her dad how he was and he said that #1 was hit in the head but the bullet hit a bone in his skull and ricocheted out. She asked why it took so long and he told her that the bullet caused much damage and they had to repair it. #1 was currently was unconscious and had a mild chance of surviving. After her father said that #5 started panicking.

_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_

When #5 entered the room she nearly passed out. #1 was lying on the bed with a heart monitor, IV bag, and all other shit strapped to him. He also had to places on his head where they stitched him up. She sat by him and grabbed his hand. #5 heard the door close which meant her father left.

"Oh #1 why did you push me! Why did you have to take the hit!" she said and started to cry.

"Please every god there is PLEASE help him. Please let him be ok! I'll be a better person anything that will make him be ok!" she prayed. She cried even harder she felt so bad.

"It should have been me in his position!" she said to herself.

_  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
_

#5 noticed #1's breathing became less steady but the heart monitor stayed the same. She started panicking she didn't see any "Nurse Call" buttons. #5 did the only think that seemed to make sense to her. She slowly moved in and put her lips to #1's. She started breathing into him so he'd get more air. She felt his breath become steady again so she pulled away.

_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws with the knockin'  
Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz_

"If I stop breathing will you do that again?" #1 asked weakly.

"Oh my god #...Nigel are you ok?" she said and gave him a huge hug.

"Not if you keep choking me!" #1 cried and when #5 let go gasped for breath.

"I'm SO sorry," #5 exclaimed.

"It's…it's ok," he said but she didn't look convinced, "really I'm fine."

"You've just had a bullet in your head and your telling #5 your fine?" #5 exclaimed.

"Yea," he said and tried to sit up but failed.

"So like I asked before if I stop breathing will you do that again?" #1 asked and #5 gave him a real kiss now.

"Wow," he whispered when they broke apart. And she smiled. "Um…#5 when I get out would you like to be like…boyfriend and girlfriend? It's okay if you don't…" he started but was interrupted.

"I'd LOVE to!" she cried and gave him another hug. Soon the rest of the team arrived and they started talking. When #s 1 & 5 made the announcement the others weren't surprised.

_Step by Step_

_Heart to Heart_

_Left Right Left_

_We all fall down _

_Like Toy Soldiers _

_Bit by Bit_

_Torn Apart_

_We never win_

_But the battle wages on_

_For Toy Soldiers_

#1 was released two weeks later and he and #5 started dating and soon had a REAL relationship (a/n nothing like THAT if ya noe wut I mean).

**Ok my first song-fic how'd lke? If you remind me to in the review, I'll R&R for any of your stories (that I noe what they're about) if you R&R mine. **


End file.
